Running strands may be required to be severed quickly and cleanly. Depending upon the type of strand involved, the prior art devices have taken many shapes.
The present invention provides a relatively compact apparatus capable of quickly and reliably severing a strand comprised of a large number of glass filaments embedded within a tough but pliable coating as the strand is advancing past the device.